


My wierd dreams.

by AmarArt



Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarArt/pseuds/AmarArt
Summary: My wierd dreams of being a mizar.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Transcendence AU





	My wierd dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything written in this work happened in my dreams, hope you like them.

3-1-2020 

I took a noon nap, and had a wired dream.

I was mizar, but i was me too,

I was walking home after buying some snacks, on my way i got hit by a unknown preson, and woke up in the middle of alcor summoning circle, the cult leader stabed me in the stomach, and walked away, all i can remember before walking up in cold sweat was, a blur, a glowing gold liquid in black eyes, and some words like 'please don't die, don't leave', then i woke up. 

4-1-2020 

*the dream was on 3-1-2020*

It was a night dream this time. 

I was in my bedroom, and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, playing Minecraft with alcor, we were playing survival mode, i was building a house, while alcor was hunting for rescues, it was fun, he tamed a wolf, while i tamed a cat, we kept playing until sunset, then we ate dinner(it was fried chicken with fries) , afterwards we watched a movie, the Robinson family (i think that's the name), after the movie he went away after saying goodnight, when i slept, i woke up in the morning. 

5-1-2020 

*the dream was on 4-1-2020*

It was a night dream,again. 

I was preparing my stuff because we were moving out, i just dismember my bed, and began working on the closet, alcor appears behind me and offered to help me in finishing fast, i declined and asked him to help me human non-magic way, and when we get tiered he will finish with Magic, i offered him a bag of chocolate minis, after finishing half of the stuff i got tired and asked him to magic the rest, he snapped his fingers, and my room was all packed, after taking a shower we played monopoly, but i slept in the middle of the game, i woke up this morning. 

6-1-2020

*the dream was on 5-1-2020*

It was a night dream, us moving out didn't allow me to have naps. 

Me and alcor where walking in the woods, we planned a picnic, i was holding the picnic basket, we found a small river and sat by it side, after admiring the view, we heard a sound, and saw a blue haired boy, waring a blue sweater with eye on it and some skinny black jeans, he was crying, when i asked him what's wrong, he cried harder, after he calmed down he told us that he ran away from his awful masters, and he asked for alcor help to find a new house, at first alcor didn't want to help, but after some conviction and a deal of me playing 5 sessions of D,D and more D with him and some of his friends, and will making a deal that he won't attack anyone but only for self defense, and won't use magic in public unless necessary, alcor agreed to help will, but first he teleported me home, the went to help will, i decided to take a nap, and then i woke up in the morning. 

7-1-2020

*the dream was on 6-1-2020*

It was a night dream.

I was shopping in a thrift shop, and was looking between the wool dolls, in the bottom i fond two small alcor object form toys that looked handmade, and two hug-sized ones, i toke them and kept looking, i fond a blue old-looking hat with pine-tree on it, and fond a yellow scarf with black bat-winged star that have a smaller black star under it, and a head scarf that looked liek it, i toke the items and payed for them and toke them home, when i got to my room i putted the toys on my bed, and the scarf in my winter drawer, and putted the headscarf on my head, with the blue hat in a box, as a gift for dip, and waited for dipper to come, when he come i gave him the box, when he opened it, he looked happy and sad at the same time, and he huged me, i asked him what is wrong, he said nothing is wrong, but that he was happy with the gift, after some tears and a long hug, we fall asleep hugging on my bed, and then i woke up in the morning. 

8-1-2020

*the dream was on 7-1-2020*

It was a night dream. 

all i can hear is a murderer scream, and all i can remember is me carrying a dead body while crying, this body don't look like it was one of my siblings, but i felt that we were the best of siblings, i remember crying all night that day, then i remember a soft shade, it was the same person who i carried he's dead body, he was alive, well a ghost, but it didn't matter, i was happy to see the ghost, i remember him being afraid of touching me, but we hugged and he was warm, i told alcor about my dream while crying, but he hugged me and started to say things like it's fine, i am here, don't cry, i love you, i won't leave you alone, please stop crying, while he was crying too, after some time we fall asleep on the couch while hugging, then i woke up in the morning. 

9-1-2020

*the dream was on 8-1-2020*

It was a night dream. 

I was taking a walk in the park, alcor told me to go have fun until midday, when i got back to me room there was a surprise party for me, i guess that alcor wanted to make a party, we ate cake, hit the pinata, truth or dare, watch some movies, and when the time became late, he give me a gift, it was a bat-winged star with small star under it, like the bigger star is keeping the smaller star safe, the he said that is the last time we will see each other in my dreams, i was confused, he said that the previous nights were him having fun with me in my dreams, then he hugged me, and we both were crying alot, but then i fall asleep while the last thing i heard was, i am going to miss have fun with you, then i woke up this morning, but when i woke up, i was crying, i guess that might be the last dream, but i wish that is wrong, because i grow to like the fun and silly times that we shared,well i hope to have a dream tomorrow. 

10-1-2020

I guess that was my last TAU wierd dream because on 9-1-2020 i dreamed of being a cervitaur walking in the woods, i think this is the end of my wierd dreams. 


End file.
